


Alouette

by aphalfred



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphalfred/pseuds/aphalfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena's talent for raising and battling Pokémon has caught the eyes of a certain Pokémon professor, who is immensely proud of his new student. Unfortunately, his eyes aren't the only ones she has managed to catch. She's just too good for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Froakie, return..."

Calem's fainted Froakie returned to it's pokéball after yet another defeat from Serena. He watched as she pet her Fennekin and fed it a poképuff treat for all its hard work. As it groomed itself, Serena approached Calem, extending a hand to shake his.

"That was a fun match, Calem, you sure gave it your all, thank you!" she beamed. Absently, he shook it, putting on a polite smile to appear gracious, even in defeat.

"You sure surprised me! I never would have expected to be defeated" he grimaced, "...repeatedly... by someone of your upbringing. Compared to mine at least. My parents taught me all they know and that still doesn't seem to be enough to defeat you."

Serena smiled awkwardly, she really didn't know what to say to that, after all, she was only trying her hardest for herself and her pokémon... wasn't that their main objective? She felt bad for Calem, but she wasn't about to throw matches just to make him feel good about himself, gosh.

"Even with the type advantage, I just can't seem to win..." Calem's fist tightened around Froakie's ball as his face relaxed into a neutral expression, or as it appeared to Serena, seemed to harden.

"All this shows me is that I just have to work harder. If I was already working ten times as hard, I'll work ten times as hard as even that. I'll beat you one day, and show to the professor that he was right to choose me for this programme. That I was the best choice. I have to go do a lot of training, so I'll take my leave now. See you in Lumiose City, Serena."

And with that, he was off on his rollerskates, towards the Pokémon centre.

Serena sighed deeply and sat down on the grass next to her Fennekin, who was watching wild Fletching fly overhead. She stroked its warm fur, brushing out some of the dust from the battle as it made little yapping noises at the birds.

"Fennekin..." she looked up at the clouds, trying to relax and gather her thoughts, "do you think I go too hard on Calem?"

Fennekin tilted it's head, picking up on her feelings and thinking a little. Sure, maybe the boy was weaker, but Fennekin didn't like it when Froakie attacked it with water moves. Remembering how cold and clammy the bubbles were on his pristine coat, it shuddered, and nuzzled Serena's hand with its charcoal coloured nose, trilling reassuringly to let its master know that she should still feel confident about doing her very best.

"Thanks... It's just that, he gets so..." she was struggling to find the correct word, biting her bottom lip as she wracked her brain; upset? Disheartened? Selfish? She shook her head before she could continue that train of thought. She couldn't possibly imagine how much pressure must be on him; having elite trainers as his parents must be a lot of pressure. God knows what he has to live up to, and quite frankly, she didn't really want to know. She was doing this for the professor who gifted her Fennekin and sent her on this journey to begin with.

She never got to participate in the starter programme back in Kanto, only being able to watch as some of her lucky friends got to meet Professor Oak and receive their first partner. She was grateful to the Professor Sycamore, then, seeing as thanks to him she was able to meet her wonderful friend Fennekin. She wondered what kind of person he was, whether he'd be quite stern like an old headmaster, or kindly like a grandfather. Either way, she had found her resolve again. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her, and at long last she could finally make something of herself, and get out into the world.

By now, Fennekin was curled up against her thigh, snoozing in the sunlight to try and regain some energy lost from that battle. It had been a particularly tough one, and she probably should start heading to a Pokémon centre too... Santalune City was just behind them now, but it was close, so she decided she'd head back there. She could probably stop at a café while she was at it, she was feeling a tad peckish, and she didn't fancy trying her luck with Pokémon food.

"Come on Fennekin, time for you to go back in," she stroked the tip of Fennekin's snout, and held out it's Pokéball as it yawned and stood up on it's little feet, stretching like a feline might. With an affectionate lick, it returned to it's ball in a flash of red. Serena stood up and brushed the grass off her skirt, before heading back the way she came.


	2. The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroine meets the beautiful and charming Professor Sycamore, and finds herself in a pinch

Santalune City, the site of Serena's first gym victory. For all the locals had made Viola seem like a big threat, Serena had found it rather underwhelming. Having a fire type made blazing a trail through the gym a piece of cake, getting past each trainer like wildfire with her beloved Fennekin. She had managed to evolve her Scatterbug into Spewpa too, despite it not being much use against its fellow bugs. Now, as she sat in the Pokémon centre waiting for her team to be healed from her match with Calem, she was admiring her badge, swelling with pride as she reminisced the joy her partners felt when they had won it with her. They worked so hard, it wouldn't be fair to say that victory was solely down to her. She wasn't really powerful, it was her Pokémon she had to thank, and of course, the professor who she was soon to meet.

"Serena? Your Pokémon are looking healthy and ready to go!" she heard the nurse call from behind the counter. She returned her badge to its case and collected her pokéballs.

"Thankyou, we hope to see you again soon!" recited the nurse, before returning to her work. Thanking her, Serena exited the building, in search of a little café where she could feed herself and her Pokémon.

Just past the Roselia fountain, she found a nice place with chairs outside in the sunlight and many pink roses of all shades in hanging baskets. Sitting down, she ordered tea and sandwiches from a friendly waiter that offered to bring out some spare bowls for her to feed Fennekin and Spewpa from.

"Fennekin, Spewpa, come on out!"

In a flash, the two of them were out on the plaza, playing around the fountain. She watched as Fennekin ran around the edges, avoiding the water that splashed from the jets. Spewpa puffed out confetti when Fennekin came back around, chirping in amusement watching it try to bite them as they floated down onto it. One landed on Fennekin's nose, causing it to sneeze out little flames. Serena smiled, it was nice to see seem so happy and full of joy. She wished that they would always be this happy; working together, playing together, whatever obstacle they may encounter. As long as they were together, she'd be alright, nothing could go wrong with her friends and partners by her side. After a while the waiter came back with two bowls and her order. Paying him, she left a small tip for his kindness; it wasn't much but he beamed at her with a warm smile anyway.

"Ahh, merci Mademoiselle! So kind, and beautiful, I hope you have a pleasant day!" he winked playfully before leaving, casuing Serena to giggle.

"Hey, you two, food time!" she called to the two cuties currently play fighting, Fennekin making sure not to use actual moves, as it didn't want to hurt its friend. Hearing their mistress's voice, Fennekin bound over to her side, after letting Spewpa onto it's back. She poured out some dried Pokémon food into their bowls and gave them both a little pat on the head before starting on her own food. She got her Pokédex out as she ate, scrolling through it in her hand with her thumb and taking bites out of little triangular sandwiches held in the other. She looked at Fennekin's data, seeing what moves it could learn next, researching its weaknesses to try and see what she should catch next to aid type coverage. It was incredibly interesting, and she rather liked the look of Psybeam. She hadn't had a Psychic move yet, and she wondered how long it would be before it learnt it. She scanned it as it ate, seeing its information and nature start to appear on the screen.

'Fennekin Lv. 15' she read. Oh! It was only one level from evolving! She could hardly wait to see what her partner's new look would be; she was a little nervous actually, she had no data for it registered at all yet, not even its appearance. She looked down at him as he ate, snaffling away with it's little mouth and tiny teeth. She had only had him for a week now, but it felt like they were best friends already, and she felt little pangs in her chest. It was far too sentimental of her, she thought, to be so hung up on how he would change, he would of course, still be special to her, and it would be the best for him, to be powerful enough to hold his own in tougher battles, yet part of her was still reluctant to let go. Sensing something in her, Fennekin looked up at her with it's big flame-orange eyes, and looked at her curiously. For a while, they looked at eachother, until finally, Fennekin smiled reassuringly, placing a paw on her foot comfortingly. She then realised, everything was going to be fine. And so they sat there for a while in the sun, finishing their food and going back to play in the sun as Serena sipped her tea.

"Yes..." she thought with a smile, "everything is going to be just fine."

Waving goodbye to the waiter as he bustled off with their dishes, they proceeded to return to Route 4, hoping to arrive in Lumiose City before night-time. She hoped to train Spewpa a bit more, so that it could have a chance battling independently, rather than switch out after paralysing a foe. They looked around for some weaker looking Pokémon, Fennekin out of it's ball and alongside them to help if the need arose. They took on a few Flabébé and Combee, but as always, Fennekin stepped in when tackling just didn't do enough damage. A bit disheartened, they continued along the route, stopping by another fountain to let Fennekin have a drink. She lifted Spewpa into her lap and stroked its fluff, taking in the scenery. She looked in her bag for some potions, and her hand brushed something. She took it out and looked at it, recognising it as the Experience Share machine given to her by a lady calling herself Viola's sister just the other day. In that instant, she felt rather stupid, for having not turned it on before and saving all that time and energy. She switched it on and after a while they continued their journey, now planning on using solely Fennekin in battle for now.

The Lumiose City gate was in sight now, and fighting the wild Pokémon was so much easier now. As the wall of the city started to loom closer, a they encountered a wild Budew. A grass type!

"Heck yeah, alright Fennekin, you won't have to deal with water moves anymore if we manage to catch this! So use Scratch!"

It leapt towards the Budew, scratching it full force. The Budew fell to it's back and couldn't get itself back up before Serena threw a Pokéball at it. She waited with baited breath, crossing her fingers as the Pokéball rolled and bleeped. With a click, Budew was captured, and she punched the air.

"Great job Fennekin, thankyou so much!"

She went to retrieve the ball, and as she put it away in her bag she heard Fennekin cry out. Turning around quickly she saw it start to shine with a bright light. She put a hand to her mouth and watched as the light enveloped him, the silhouette metamorphosing into a new shape. It's front legs lifted of the ground as it's limbs elongated, tufts off fur protuded out further and the tail grew greatly in size. Eventually, the light faded away, and where Fennekin once stood, there was a majestic, fluffy creature on two legs, with an odd twig protuding from it's tail for some reason?

"Fenneki-" Serena clasped her hand over her mouth fully, not sure what to call him anymore. She fumbled for her Pokédex and scanned it, revealing it's name to be Braixen.

"Wow," she exhaled, "Braixen huh?"

Her newly evolved Braixen smiled at her, and embraced her warmly, murring happily. She wasn't sure what to say, but by Arceus was she proud. She cuddled it tight and stroked the tufty fur on the back of it's head, she couldn't believe this. What did it say about her though, was this normal for trainers? Or do they all evolve theirs much faster? But it didn't matter to her, she was just happy that her Fennek- wait no, Braixen, was doing so well, and was happy. She checked up on her Budew, scanning it's Pokéball with the 'dex.

'Budew Lv. 8'

"Sweet! I better heal it though, I mean we did claw it to the ground..." she smiled sheepishly at Braixen, who shared a similar expression and scratched the back of his neck sympathetically. Serena released her Budew, who slumped in a sad heap at her feet. Braixen gently lifted it into his arms and held the little creature gently, stroking it's head while Serena retrieved more potions from her bag.

"Here you go, cutie," she cooed to it kindly as she crouched down to administer the potion, "sorry about that, but I'm going to take lots of good care with you, alright? Welcome to the team!"

Budew peeped weakly at that, scrunching it's face together as the poition worked on it's scratch.

"Does that sting? Oh no, I'm really sorry, but once you feel better," she paused to search through her bag, producing a tasty looking Poképuff, "I'll give you this, alright?"

Budew trilled a little, flinching a little, but then relaxing as the pain started to fade. It smiled and looked up into Serena's concerned face with wonder, hoping that this strange human would treat her with kindness.

Budew and Spewpa rode Braixen's shoulders all the way to the Lumiose gate, Serena positively bursting with excitement to visit the capital city of Kalos. She almost ran full pelt through, barely keeping in her excitement.

And there it was. Lumiose City.

The streets stretched out in front of her, boutiques and cafés, restaurants and high-class shops, row upon row of things that she couldn't even decide what to look at first, she even heard her Pokémon squeal with delight at what they saw. Just breathing in the air made her feel like she was living the high life.

"Alright guys, let's go find a centre first, I need to let the Professor know I've arrived!" the joy in her voice so apparent she almost sang.

"Here are your Pokémon, Serena, I contacted the Professor to let him know you've arrived. He said he can't wait to meet you, and that he'll send one of his assistants to come collect you. They'll sort out accommodation for you in the city, so you won't need to worry about paying for a hotel. Thankyou for visiting us, have a splendid evening!"

So all she had to do was wait, then? "Thank god", she thought. The city, as gorgeous as it was, was rather intimidating, and god knows how she would find her way around such a large, strange city. But nonetheless, words couldn't express how she was feeling, a mixture of butterflies and nerves, fear and elation. She released Braixen from his ball so as to have some company as she sat flicking through brochures for all kinds of places. Gosh, imagine living here. Life must be so grand, falling asleep and waking up with the sounds of the city the backing track for your day. Lumiose city was rich in culture and style, and she even felt small stabs of jealousy for those with the privilege to experience everything the city had to offer, money no object.

"Serena!" a voice called out. Looking around, Serena found the voice belonged to a girl, slightly older looking than her, but not by much, with dark skin and silky brown hair, dressed in a smart white suit. She looked stunning, truly as you would expect from a Lumiose native.

"H-hey, are you?"

"Oui, my name is Sina, I work for Professor Sycamore, and you must be Serena. It is a pleasure to meet you," shaking hands with Serena, she opened her mouth to continue but instead gasped as she noticed Braixen, stood by Serena's side, watching the exchange, "Oh! This must be the partner Pokémon you received from the Professor, non?" she enquired, eyes gleaming.

"Um, yeah, but he evolved recently, so he looks rather different than he used to!" she laughed nervously, mentally berating herself for pointing out the blindingly obvious.

"Wow, impressive! The professor will certainly be wanting to congratulate you, so we should probably head to the lab right away!" she enthused, leading the way.

As they walked to the lab, Sina explained more about how impressed she was that Serena had progressed so well, having evolved two of her Pokémon already, and that she had a feeling she'd go on to even greater heights.

"What about Calem? Is he here?" Serena asked, she wondered had he already met the Professor? "I bet he also went and evolved Froakie..." she thought to herself.

"You mean the other boy from Vaniville? Yes he arrived not long ago, only a few hours earlier, in fact, but we were waiting to see if you would arrive today, so that you could meet the Professor together; he said he has a surprise for you both. So he went off to explore the city with Shauna, who had just reached the Pokémon centre before he left. I'm sure they'll be pleased to know you've arrived, and they were sent a holocaster message to meet up with Dexio as soon as we got word you were here. Ah, and it looks like we've arrived!" she stopped them outside of a magnificent building, set apart from the rest of the street by Pokéball pillars. Upon entering, Sina directed Serena and Braixen to a lift at the back of the lobby. "Just go on up, the Professor is waiting for you on the third floor. I'll let him know you're here now, so good luck!"

Serena stepped into the elevator, straightening up her hat and exchanging a nervous look with her partner, who held her hand in his paw and barked encouragingly. She felt her spirit rise up, remembering her earlier determination to not disappoint the professor return. The doors slid open, and she was greeted by another assistant.

"My my! Serena! Professor Sycamore's office is just down the end there, go straight in, thankyou for coming!" a bespectacled, lab-coated woman with her hair tied up directed her attention to some double doors at the far end of the room, before returning to whatever she was scribbling onto a clipboard. She hadn't been in a lab before, but as she looked around at all the machines that bleeped and blipped, little lights of various colours and screens displaying information, it was like a whole other world. She knocked on the door delicately before tentatively pushing one open, and walking into a room strewn with books and papers, models and maps. And there stood a man in a labcoat.

"Professor...?"

Serena stared at the man, taking in his appearance. He was tall and slim, and wore a lab coat over a blue button-up shirt, with the collar popped and just enough buttons undone so that you could see his collarbones. His hair was tousled and dark, a bit of his fringe falling over his face. "Gosh what a perfect face", she thought, unaware that her face was starting to flush pale pink. He had magnificent facial hair, not too much, but just the right amount so that it looked almost effortless, without looking slobbish. She certainly hadn't expected someone this young-looking. Sure there were one or two lines around his eyes, presumably from working so hard, but he didn't look old. And he certainly wasn't the grandfatherly figure she expected. "More like husbandly figure" she joked in her head, biting her lip to contain herself from laughing out of sheer nerves.

"Ah Serena, so, we finally meet! Fantastic! Come this way, won't you?"

Not needing to be asked twice, she went over to him. From here, she realised he had a faint smell of roses, delicate, but intoxicating, she could hardly concentrate on his words as her mind wandered.

"Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" she shook his hand absent-mindedly, grinning like a huge dork and telling herself to calm down, she had only just met him for Arceus' sake. "And this must be your Braixen! Très bien, Serena! You're doing exceptionally well, not many of my students have your je ne sais quoi!" As he scratched Braixen behind the ears, it murmured affectionately, nuzzling it's nose into the Professor's hand. Serena blushed deeper at the compliments, feeling a fuzzy warmth inside her. Even Braixen likes him, she acknowledged. Good looks, good with Pokémon, damn him for being so amazing.

"I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one teenager from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know; your neighbour, Calem. About then, I learned that a girl his age would be moving from Kanto, and when I found out you hadn't participated in their national starter programme, I thought it may be interesting to give the other two starters to his neighbours, and have you all embark on a journey together! It produced fantastic results from Kanto, Sinnoh, and other regions where it was implemented, and now you stand before me with your superb Braixen, and I feel like I made the right choice!"

"P-" Serena was about to say something, her heart racing a million miles per hour, when she was interupted by a blunt voice behind her.

"Professor..."

She turned around to face Calem, stood in front of a rather shy Shauna, who smiled and waved when she caught Serena's eye, finding herself a little and straightening up.

"Ah! Calem, et Shauna! Bon travail, you've both arrived! I was just explaining to Serena here all about our new starter programme, and how she inspired it!"

"I heard," he stated, looking straight ahead, face bereft of emotion, or, was that? No it couldn't be, Calem certainly wasn't angry... was he?

The professor clasped his hands together and beamed widely at them all, "Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Serena, your opponent shall be me!"

"Wait what?" Calem protested, "Professor, why does she get to battle you? I've been working extremely hard for this."

"Calem, I am sure you have, however Serena has greatly impressed me, and I'm simply bowled over at how quickly she evolved the starter she received! She truly is magifique, and I would be a fool to pass up the opportunity to observe her prowess first hand, I hope you'll understand and grant me this privilege?"

Calem stood there, speechless. His face was set into a dangerously neutral expression, however his eyes were narrowed and... glistening? He finally looked over to face Serena, who looked confused as she looked hopelessly between Sycamore's handsome, smiling face, and the loathing one of her neighbour. This breath caught in his throat when he saw Braixen standing next to Serena, who gripped her hand protectively, probably sensing danger in the way Calem looked at them. After a few silent, and extremely awkward moments, he turned away from all four of them.

"Tshk," he unclipped a Pokéball from his belt, and turned to face Shauna, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's battle." From his harsh tone, this was more of an order than an invite. Shauna had to catch herself before saluting him and saying 'yes sir'.

"Um, y-yeah, sorry I..." as Shauna fumblingly tried to get a ball out, Sycamore faced Serena and smiled that perfect smile of his, so warmly, that she couldn't help but relax.

"So, shall we start the battle?"

Serena nodded, smiling with her lipped rolled in tight between her teeth.

"Just so you know, I'm not that tough!"

Serena gasped as she saw the first Pokémon he sent out, she recognised it from back in Kanto, she whispered "Bulbasaur" in sync with the Professor's cry of "Bulbasaur, allons-y!"

"Ohoho, yes, you know this one don't you! One of the three starters available to Kanto children when they start their adventures, this one is the grass out of the three basic types. However it is also part poison, which makes it rather unique, non? Oui, many people forget that, as it is the only starter to begin with dual typing! As old speakers in Kanto might have said, Fushigidane!"

"Isn't it strange..." she smiled at the pun, yet was overwhelmingly impressed by how much the professor knew about Pokémon and other regions and their dialects. She wouldn't have the courage to attempt her broken Kalosian, only knowing how to say basic things and even then not wanting to sound pretentious. Even in Kalos, the younger generations speak it less, opting for the universal language that was invented at the turn of the century. However it was becoming more trendy to start speaking forgein languages again, and she often had a giggle at the 'Koukan Talk' tv show when it taught Kalosians and Unovans to speak basic phrases in a language she grew up with. She imagined her attempts at Kalosian would be just as embarrassing however. Though she wondered how the professor could pronounce so well, it wasn't fair for him to be this perfect.

"Ah, merci for having mercy on my puns, I really am hopeless," he laughed, Serena along with him, "however now I must attack. Bulbizarre, charge!"

Serena could only guess as to what move that was, though as Bulbasaur threw itself at Braixen, she guessed that Sycamore was trying to throw her off a bit.

"Braixen, flame charge!"

She almost felt bad for Bulbasaur, who went down instantly, not even having done much damage to Braixen, if at all.

"Excellent use of type matchups Serena," he praised as he returned his fainted Bulbasaur, "now let's see how you do against Salamèche!" Serena had no idea what he meant, until he sent out Charmander. Another Kanto starter! She sensed a pattern, and she had a plan for what she might do if her theory turned out to be correct.

"Griffe, tout de suite!" he commanded. Braixen was fast enough to go first, however Serena was still unsure, and withheld from a command, and as a result, Charmander scratched Braixen, who simply whacked it away reflexively with the stick from it's tail. It looked towards Serena quizzically before she focused and commanded it, "Scratch!"

As Braixen landed a successful scractch, something clicked. The professor noticed as realisation spread across her face. She understood now, he was just giving orders in Kalosian; it probably was to teach her to expect the unexpected? Or something? To be fair, she didn't mind it when he spoke in that glorious voice of his, like melted butter.

Charmander still stood, holding on to the last of it's strength, ready to attack again.

"Encore, griffe!"

"Scratch once more!"

And then it was over. Charmander was unable to battle.

"Retourner!"

Sycamore held out his final ball, "Serena, you can probably guess who I'm about to send out, non?" She nodded, returning Braixen to his ball. She knew it could probably take Squirtle down anyway, but she didn't want to pick the easy win. "Ohoho, switching out? I wonder what you have planned!" he chuckled, "Carapuce!"

Squirtle flew out of its ball, landing on all fours and looking ready to do serious battle.

Serena quickly switched the balls that were in her hand, and her Spewpa was sent out, which surprised the professor, expecting a more obvious tactic. Serena herself had planned on sending out Budew, but upon seeing the determination on Squirtle's face, she hastily came up with a new plan.

"Serena, I am curious, what are you about to do..." he more mused to himself than to her particularly, a glint of some unknown emotion his eyes, "Carapuce, Charge!"

"Spewpa, use Stun Spore!" On command, it sucked in air, then released it's paralysing confetti-like spores at the oncoming Squirtle. As it hit, the paralysis took effect, and Squirtle's speed halved. "Great work, thankyou!" Serena called it back, switching it out with Budew this time, who was surprised, and squeaked worriedly at her. "Don't worry, Budew, I know you can do this!"

"Aha! I see what you're doing now. I shouldn't have expected any less from you!" he smiled beautifully, eyes creasing in genuine happiness, "Charge!"

She blushed at that, but didn't become any less focused, "Use Absorb!"

Squirtle, now sluggish with paralysis, tried to tackle Budew, yet failed and fell to it's knees as it had its energy drained from it. Serena commanded it to keep going until Squirtle fainted, as it got weaker and weaker. It was humiliating to the water type, who mustered up all it's strength and launched one final tackle, which managed to break the absorb and send Budew flying onto Serena's feet. Budew was just managing to hang in there, so she decided not to risk it, returning it to its ball.

"Alright, Braixen, finish it off!" The fire type came out ready to attack, hoping that it wouldn't have to get hit by any water. "Flame Charge" Serena ordered. She knew this would knock it out, despite the matchup, as she did it to Calem's Froakie before when it was almost ready to faint. And it had, Squirtle was down. Serena and Braixen punched the air in victory, as the Professor sighed exaggeratedly.

"Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?"

Serena was delighted, returning Braixen to it's ball for some much needed rest. She smiled modestly as Sycamore returned Squirtle to it's ball. "I'm only trying to do my best for me and my Pokémon, sir, thankyou so much for this opportunity!"

"Ah, Serena, chéri, you are an impressive Pokémon Trainer indeed! And I think it'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!"

Serena gasped, she hadn't expected this to happen. Flabbergasted, she looked up into his kindly face with stars in her eyes, "Are you sure it's alright? I mean, it wouldn't be fair to give me another Pokémon, I-" Sycamore placed a finger on her lips to hush her, and she felt her face go bright red.

"Serena, your talent is like none I've seen in any of my students before; the very fact that you are so exceptional already makes things unfair, n'est-ce pas? Yet just as you cannot help your gifts, you need not refuse mine." He held out all three balls for her to choose from, and she felt just about ready to melt. His smile, his scent, she reached out and grabbed the centre ball, her hand lingering in his as she got progressively redder. "Ah, Charmander, an excellent choice!" She could feel his eyes looking right through her, betraying her emotions. She swallowed hard and clutched the ball to her. "Since you chose Charmander, I'll give you this Mega Stone, too" he handed her a small spherical stone, that glimmered blue, green and yellow, pink around the edges where the light shone through. "Serena, with your talent, I want to ask for your help in reseraching the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. Use it well."

"Wow, thankyou Professor I-" Serena was cut off again, by an indigniant Calem, who had finsihed battling Shauna.

"Professor, don't I get a Pokémon too?" he phrased this as a question, but you could tell it was more of a demand. Or a threat, however unthreatening he was. The Professor sighed and chuckled, however Calem was totally unamused.

"Come now then, you two. Pick your Pokémon."He invited Shauna over to pick one too, as she seemed particularly downtrodden as she clutched one of her Pokéballs tight. Calem must have fought her with no mercy.

Instantly, Calem reached out and grabbed Squirtle's ball, not even thanking the Professor and leaving with a nod. That left Shauna with Bulbasaur, however she smiled gratefully and thanked him as enthusiastically as she could manage.

"Wonderful! Everyone has a new partner! Now listen. You shall visit many different places on your journey, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really imporant-this will truly broaden your horizons."

Serena thought of Calem, and how he seemed to be going through a difficult time. She hoped that he'd be okay, and not take his losses to heart.

"Thankyou, professor..."

Night had fallen, and the stars twinkled unseen over Lumiose city. Serena held her map tight to her as she tried to find her hotel. As beautiful as the city was, she couldn't help but feel uneasy, as if she was being watched from the shadows. But she shook off those fears; naturally her first night in a big unfamiliar city would be intimidating... right? She re-checked her map against one of the street signs, and a knot twisted in her stomach. Surely this was the right way, how could she be lost? Retracing her steps through the winding alleys, she found herself at a dead end.

She sighed, when she heard a noise like the clack of a shoe on the cobbles close behind her. Spinning around quickly she found herself gripped tightly by a pair of arms. She froze in panic, before attempting to struggle free. As one of the arms released itself from her she managed to pull out her Pokéballs, and called to them for help.

"Brai-mmf" the hand that had released her held a rag against her nose and mouth, muffling her screams as she struggled against the grip, the chemical smell of the rag making her eyes prickle. The grip around her loosed and she send her elbow shooting up into the chin of her assailant. They stumbled back, allowing her to break free and throw her balls into the air, her voice seemingly weaker as she stumbled to her knees. Flames pierced the blackness and furious commands and cries floated through her conciousness, eventually all swimming into a cacophony of light and noise. She tried calling for help, but she couldn't even hear her own voice over the drowning senastion she was experiencing. Losing the strength to even crawl, she fell to the pavement, blurred vison fading to black.

A pair of smart black shoes stepped over the small charred bodies of a Vivillon and a Roselia, their owner picking up dropped, empty Pokéballs with a gloved hand. A Houndoom held the limp body of a Charmander by the scruff of it's neck in it's large jaws, the small trickle of blood running down onto the stones unseen in the dark of the alley. The shoes prodded the side of an unconscious Braixen, scuffed up badly and its breathing laboured. It was also returned to it's ball, and placed into a black drawstring bag with the others.

"Now, let's take a look at this one..." said a smug male voice. The jaws holding Charmander released their grip, and the little orange body fell to the ground. The man crouched down and the gloved hands prised apart it's little fingers, that were gripped tightly to a smooth round stone that felt warm to the touch. Holding it up to the moonlight, it seemed to be various rainbow hues. The man stood, and slipped the stone into his pocket, and returned the bleeding Pokémon to it's ball and into the bag with the rest of it's team mates. The man leant against the alley wall and lit a cigarette with the fire from his Houndoom, and took a large drag. He checked his watch against the embers and smirked.

"You did remember our deal, then?" he spoke to the shadows, where another, shorter person emerged.

"O-of course..." a younger voice replied, looking down with at Serena's unconscious body and smiling slightly. "Now hand over the goods."

The smoking man laughed darkly, "do I look stupid to you, kid? Give me the money first, and then I might even be generous enough to let you keep your Pokémon."

The younger man hesitated, before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a wad of cash. He reached out gingerly, before the gloved hand snatched it from his grip and rifled through, counting. With another smug smile he tossed a ball towards the younger man, who barely caught it and opened his mouth to protest for the rest of them, "But-"

"Listen kid, if I was you I'd scram before you got your ass handed to you by my Houndoom here." It growled in agreement as he took another drag on his cigarette. The younger stepped back a bit, before running away down the alley. The man chuckled darkly and put out his cigarette under his shoe. Taking out his Holocaster he gave instructions to come and collect Serena. He straightened out his red suit and smoothed his red hair, scowling at the damage and dirt it sustained during the fight, and left the alley, Houndoom trotting behind with the bag held in its mouth like Charmander before it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry in advance for the next chapter taking a while to come out, I'm really nervous and don't think my writing is any good... I'm still under the impression that it sucks ass but there is literally nothing more I can do. I hope you like tho! Because dang son, then we can get to the hot shipping action, non? I hope you guys didn't mind being subjected to my awkward and sort of out of place explanation on my foreign-languages-in-Pokémon headcanon, ahaha... But if you genuinely enjoyed reading, then thankyou, thankyou, and again thankyou!


End file.
